Disheveled
by Wallflower8877
Summary: The Foster household is finally going on vacation! And of all places; Miami. Austin and Ally's career is finally rocketing, as Austin recieves amazing news. Brandon is really into Callie, in fact, he's trying to figure out if he's in love with her- but Ally, he can't help but fall for. Everything just gets... disheveled.
1. Deal!

Brandon rushed everyone to the door. "LET'S GO PEOPLE, as the responsible one in the family- No offense moms- I am in charge of everyone and everything." He stated. Mariana rolled her eyes, and stuffed her earbuds into her ears, handing one to Jesus. "Dude, chill. We're just going to Miami." Jesus drawled. Brandon scoffed, as they walked out the door. Jude looked up at him, smiling. "I promise to be as cooperative as possible!" He said. Brandon ruffled his hair, and then he walked out. Then Stef and Lena were hand in hand, walking past him before he could order them to do anything. Then Callie stood in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, shooting sparks through his body. "Relax, Brandon. We'll get there on time, just enjoy it while you can, promise?" He nodded dumbly, and gulped. She half smiled, and picked up her bags. Brandon, being the gentleman he is, picked up her bags, and led her to the car. They got everything stuffed into the trunk, and everyone was seated. Stef pressed on the gas, and as they sped down the lane, everyone shouted, "MIAMI HERE WE COME!"

_In Miami_

Ally wiped down the desk. She jumped 5 feet in the air, when Austin came running into the store, and jumped over the counter to be in front of her. "YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" She exclaimed, cluthching onto her shirt. Austin sheepishly laughed. "Sorry, I just have great news!" Ally put down the cloth she was holding, and turned her full attention on him. "They want me to play a half time performance at the next Miami heat game!" He announced. Ally jumped up and down, her curls bouncing everywhere. "That's amazing, Austin!" She yelled, as she wrapped her twig like arms around his muscular torso. Austin sunk his head into the crook of her neck, like always. Whenever they hugged, it was so content, like everything was on pause, and they could just hold each other. Much to Austin's dismay, she pulled away. "Do Trish and Dez know?" She asked, twirling a piece of her ombre locks around her finger. Austin almost forgot about what she asked him. "Y-Yea, they know. Jimmy told Trish first, then Trish told Dez, then Dez told me, then I told you, and-" Ally put up a finger. "I get it." She laughed. Austin, once again, sheepishly laughed. She always made him nervous, even though she liked him for him.

Suddenly a tall, brunette, with straight eyebrows, and piercing green eyes walked into the store, with another brunette behind him, but a girl. She had short brown hair, shoulder length. She had curved eyebrows big brown orbs. The nameless girl was right on the boy's heels. The boy looked around, and then lifted his head, and walked toward the counter, the girl still right behind him. As they got closer, Ally could hear the boy calling the girl 'Callie'. She was litteraly yearning to know what the boy's name is. The boy cooly placed his hands on the counter. Ally could see from the corner of her eye, Austin was staring at the boy viciously. "Hi, I'm Ally, how may I help you?" Ally parroted. She has already said that 10 times today. Callie was basically attached at the hip to Brandon. Ally could instantly tell they weren't from Miami. "I'm Brandon-" The rest was in one ear and out the other. Ally just relished on his name. Brandon. Brandon. She couldn't help but compare it to Austin.


	2. Like Idiots

Callie gently picked up a dark wood acoustic guitar, and planted it on her lap. She strummed a few cords, and hummed. After a few seconds, she was singing quietly. _I don't want to end up here, I-I-I I don't wanna shed a tear. _Suddenly there was a gentle voice following hers. _I-I-I I didn't want to end up here. _She looked up to see Brandon. "H-Hey, I was just trying out th-" He shuffled over to her, staring into her eyes. He stared at her so nakedly she trembled. "It's okay, everyone sings every once in a while Callie, it's not a crime." He said. Callie nervously smiled, placing the guitar back. "Hey, I think that Ally girl likes you." She drawled. Brandon threw his leg over the bench, so he was completely facing her. She did the same. "What makes you think that?" "She stares at you like you're the last piece of candy on earth." Callie giggled. Brandon relished that beautiful sound. Callie's laugh. "That Brandon guy looks at you the same way." It killed him to say it. Callie's eyebrow popped up. "No way. He's way out of my leauge, like WAY WAY out, like a homerun so far, you can't even see it." Brandon chuckled. "You're so weird, Callie." He turned and looked at Ally, who was in deep conversation with Austin. He noticed the way her eyes sparkled whenever Austin talked to her. She was leaning against the counter, Austin with his hand curled at his mouth. She must have said something awkward.

Ally wanted to make out with Austin right then and there, when he said _"That Callie girl isn't my type. You're way better than her, than any girl could ever be." _Ally, instead, melted. "And Brandon could never be better than you." He inched toward her. God, she wanted to just... Let's not get into that. "I should probably get back to the cash register." She squeaked. Austin continued to lean in. "It can wait." He said. Ally leaned even more back against the counter, her head laying on it by now. Austin's face was suddenly hovering over hers, his hazel eyes sparkling, and his blonde hair cascading over one of his orbs. He pressed a tender kiss into her lips, and then pulled back. "_Now, _you should get back to the cash register." He whispered. Her legs were wobbling, and her knees were buckling. She would get to the cash register when she could walk again.

_Later on..._

Callie threw cold water onto her face, and dried off the excess face soap. Then, she turned off the lights, and slipped into the hotel room's bed. Just as her eyes closed, Brandon quietly opened the door, and sneaked over, glanced at Mariana, and then glanced at Callie. "What are you doing?" Callie whispered, laying her head back down. "Room check. Making sure everyones in their hotel rooms," He then tip-toed over and kissed her temple. "Good night, Cal."

Ally sipped on her coffee. She looked around the room, admiring the warmness that lingered in the Starbucks. Then Brandon walked into the store. _Oh MY GOD, OH MY GOD! _She thought. He grabbed his late, and looked around the room for a second. Sure enough, he came and sat in front of her. "Hey- You're Ally, right? The girl that pretended to have a phone call?" He chuckled. "Y-yea thats me, sorry. So... who's the brunette that keeps following you around? Girlfriend, maybe?" She asked, twirling her straw. "No, I wish though. She's Callie Jacob. She's been living with us for a few months now, and she's had a rough life. I just want to make her feel bet- Never mind. I'm babbling." He blushed a bit. "No, it's fine! I could babble about Austin for hours." "Why don't you?" He asked, leaning on his elbows. "I'm dorky enough." She snorted. "I think you're amazing." Brandon said. They both leaned back in their chair, smiling like idiots.


	3. All Those Other Nights He'd Hold Her

Callie isn't one to stalk, or eavesdrop, but she heard a beautiful voice singing from the upstairs room in Sonic Boom. She lingered in the doorway, listening to a certain blonde, hunched over the piano, fingers grazing over the black and white keys, eyes shining with inspiration, and shoulders shaking to the music. _"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti, he's nervous but on the surface he looks calm and ready." _Austin sings. Callie's foot taps to beat, and she finds herself swaying a little. Austin takes a pause, and perches on his chair. Callie freezes, realizing she was tapping her foot to loud, and he heard her. He turns his head, and sees a brown flash of hair, and then an empty door frame. His eyebrows knit together, and he stands from the paino, walking down the stairs. "Ally? Is that you?" He calls into the empty store. He could've sworn he saw someone, and Ally was the only person who fit into the puzzle. Callie slinked over to him. "Uhm... It wasn't Ally watching you, it was me... I'm sorry, I just heard someone singing, and I got caught in the moment, and I started tapping my foot and I don't normally stalk people but th-" She was caught off by the most beautiful laugh she's ever heard, besides Brandon's. But he was the last thing she was thinking back, crazy enough.

"It's okay. So, you enjoyed the song?" He stuck his hands into his pockets, and ducked his head a bit. God, he was charming. Callie felt herself blushing, so she shook her hair so they were covering her cheeks. "Y-Yea, I love the beat, too. You're voice is amazing." She managed. Austin lifted his head. "Do you know who I am, by any chance?" He pursed his lips. Callie scolded herself, realizing she wanted to see his gorgeous lips again. "Uh, Austin Moon?" She guessed. He laughed, and Callie relished the sound. "Well, yea, but do you know what I do for a living?" He cocked his head forward. She shuffled her foot, feeling awkward. "Uhm... Do you work here with that girl?" She tried. He shook his head. "I'm a professional singer. I've played Town's Square, I'm even signed to a record label. Not to brag." Callie giggled, and ducked her head. "You're bragging, though." She added. He nodded, eyebrows raised. Callie was about to tell him that he was a very cute singer, when Ally whisked into the store, and jumped on Austin. Callie wanted to hide herself, but she was better than that. Austin laughed, and held Ally against him, her legs wrapped around him, along with her arms, and she was laughing and shouting. Callie examined them, guessing that that's what it's like to have a best friend that loves you, and cares so much. She's never had a best friend. She knows Brandon cares about her, but loves her? No, definitely not. Ally lifted her head from his chest, and beamed at him. "I was at Starbucks, when that Brandon guy came over to my table, and we talked, and I think I have a crush on him!" She exclaimed. Callie's head popped up, and her heart beated faster. Austin's smile melted. Ally's was still proudly stuck on her face. "You do?" His voice cracked. Ally nodded viciously, and hopped off of him. "So, what have you been doing?" She asked, titlting her head. Callie noticed that when Ally grabbed the ends of her dress, and swayed them, waiting for his answer, Austin's face lit up. He must love her personality more than his own! "I've been working on a song, and Callie here was actually giving me a review." Ally turned around, and smiled at Callie. "Hi! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! So, is Austin's song good or what?" She was basically bouncing. Callie knew that she must be incredibly nice. "It's amazing. Well, I'm gonna go, I've gotta head to the hotel, but I'll see you two besties around. Bye." She shuffled out of the store, leaving Austin and Ally alone. "Are you gonna sing me your song or what?" Ally exclaimed. Austin nodded, and led her upstairs. Music blasted through Sonic Boom, like every other day.

Callie slipped into the shower, wincing as the steaming water danced on her fragile skin. She turned it down a bit, and then basked in the heat. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw a pair of green eyes, and then they dissolve into hazel ones. "DON'T TAKE TOO LONG, I NEED TO SHOWER TOO!" Mariana whined outside the door. Callie called back an 'Okay!', but just let the water graze her skin.

_In The Morning_

Ally lifted her head, eyes fluttering open. She groaned in pain, at her sore back. She then looked around her, realizing she was in the Practice Room of Sonic Boom. She heard a snore, and panicked. She fell off the paino bench, falling to the floor. "Ouch!" She whisper/yelled, rubbing her head. She looked up to see Austin with his head on the piano, fast asleep. She smiled, as she scrambled to her feet. She grabbed a sticky note, and wrote _Morning Sleeping Beauty, I left to shower and change. Meet you at Ihop for breakfast, I'll make sure order pancakes for you, so they'll be there when you get there. Bye! _In her girly, cursive handwriting, and stuck on his forehead. She giggled quietly, and snaked out of the room, leaving her blonde best friend behind.

She slipped into her house, walking upstairs to her room. Her father wasn't home, like always. He was probably sleeping over at Ella's house. Ella is his girlfriend. She's his age, and has curly black shoulder length hair, and big brown eyes, a narrow, long nose, and mildly puffy lips. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't Penny. Penny is Ally's mom. Her mother and father got divorced when she was 15, and Austin was there to comfort her. He brought her Fruity Mint Swirl ice cream, every night, and they would sit together in her back yard, listening to the crickets, and she would drown them out with her crying, and Austin would hold her close, and she'd sob into the night. _"Don't cry, Ally, you'll be okay. It's not the end of the world." _He'd whisper into her hair, making her whimper, knowing to her, it was the end of the world. _"My own parents don't love each other, Austin. It's the end of the world. Goodbye world!" _She'd cry out. _"It's not like they don't love __**you, **__Ally, they just can't handle the stress of their marrige. It's not even your fault. You still have people who freaking adore you. You have me, you have Trish, you even have Dez." _He'd tell her back. That would always be the end of their conversation, and Ally would fall asleep in his lap. She danced into the shower, showered for 3 minutes, and then dried off. She walked over to her closet, and picked out a floral peplum shirt, and white jeans, with blue high heels. She let her ombre locks fall all over the place, in their natural positions, and threw on some make up, and perfume. As she walked downstairs, she heard her father close the door, and walk into the kitchen. "Hi dad." Ally grumbled. Lester set down his keys on the island, and turned to his daughter. "Hi sweety!" She crossed her arms. "Did you sleep over at Ella's last night?" She asked. His mouth opened and closed for a moment, and then he nodded. Ally shook her head. "You _slept _with her last night, didn't you?" She spat. Guilt. It was all over his face. "You've already forgotten about mom. You're the worst father ever!" She cried, and stormed out of the house. She drove to Ihop, and jumped into the arms of her best friend, just like all those nights.

**Alright, another chapter! YAY! Review, please! I love getting PM's so, you know what to do! Thank you for reading this chapter. I do not own Austin & Ally, or The Fosters, or Lose Yourself by Eminem. If I did I'd be rich and famous. :P **


End file.
